The Door
by Lastsyns
Summary: Sometimes an ordinary wall, isn't ordinary at all. When a mysterious door is discovered in the hub, what is on the other side will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

There was a wall in the Torchwood hub. It was just an ordinary wall that separated the rift computers from the cold dirt that was behind them. Nobody ever thought twice about the wall as it did what a wall should do. Nobody ever thought twice about the voices that they heard sometimes either. That was just part of working at Torchwood. Strange things happened all the time and everyone just learned to let it go.

Times changed at Torchwood and people came and went following their day to day schedules. Only one man stayed at night. He would sit by the rift computers drinking his coffee, reading a book or working on his paper work. His phone on the desk beside him as he worked. Over the years his phone, just like the technology in the hub had advanced. It now had the capability of taking pictures and was used at crime scenes to photograph evidence. Pictures were strictly forbidden with in the hub though. If they had been allowed though then maybe the ordinary wall would have been found out sooner.

For you see sometimes a wall isn't just a wall and only by accident can someone discover what it truly is, a door.


	2. Chapter 2

The Master sat on the crystal white sand watching as his companion Marta Jones, ran along the beach. The stars shone brightly overhead and he marveled at them. Even after 900 years he could still find comfort in the stars. They had been his playground since he was a child and he was sure he would run in them until the day he died. When that time came though, per tradition he was suppose to be buried among them. He wondered if there would be anyone who could do it for him.

He had been alone ever since the Time War had destroyed his family and nearly his entire race. The horrible war had devastated more species then he could name and that was saying something. For he was a Time Lord and his memory was better then most. He had swore he would never take companions on again after the last time. The last time she had turned on him and joined with his once friend the Doctor. Still Marta was different and Marta had earned his trust. She was training to be a veterinarian and was eager to learn about the different species they encountered. He wondered if he should be offended by that, but chose not to for the time being.

"Are you sure he didn't follow us here, Master?" Marta asked as she flopped down by his side.

"I am sure. I would be able to feel the Doctor if he was near." The Master answered with a smile. Reaching out he hugged Marta with one arm and she leaned into his touch. "We are safe. Besides I have my TARDIS set to alert us if he comes near." The Master looked at his box affectionately. She had been his oldest and dearest friend ever since he had left Gallifrey with his granddaughter. The TARDIS was suppose to change shape where ever they landed to blend into the environment but his was stuck as a red phone booth. He liked it though. Sometimes he thought about fixing the circuit but he just never got around to it.

"What do you think he is planning?" Marta asked with concern as she straightened up again.

"I don't know," The Master responded as he gazed up at the stars once more. Whatever the Doctor was planning it couldn't be good.

-DW-

Jack sat at the rift computer working. Though he had papers spread out in front of him, he really didn't care. It was hard to care about much these days and even if he found work their wasn't anyone to work. He was slowly losing the members of his team and it was only a matter of time until Gwen joined them, leaving him alone to run Torchwood. It was times like this that he wished he would have taken up the offer of the Doctor to travel among the stars with him. If he had though, he wouldn't have been there to comfort Ianto during his dying moments. Still Ianto might have lived if he hadn't been here. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he tried to push the thought of the Welshman away.

His phone beeped and wondering who it could possibly be at this late hour he picked it up. A smile crossed his face when he saw Martha's number. *You should be sleeping,* the message read.

*How do you know you didn't wake me,* He responded. Neither one of them slept as much as they should and knew the other one would be awake in the early hours. Jack because of being immortal and an insomniac and her because of her crazy work hours at the hospital. Sill it was nice to hear from a friend even if it was to chastise him for being awake. He closed the message and sat down his phone. The next time it went off he fumbled to grab it. It hit the ground with a thud and he winced hoping the screen hadn't cracked.

Picking the phone up again he realized he had activated the camera. He went to close it, when he saw it. A faint light in the corner of the screen where there shouldn't be a light. That was odd. He left the camera open as he examined the phone and made sure that it wasn't cracked after all. Lowering the phone to look at it, the light disappeared. Relieved he answered Martha's message and then put the phone away. He quickly forgot about the strange light, deciding that it was just a reflection. Off of what he didn't know.

It wasn't until early morning, as he slept with his head on the desk, that the light began to bug him. In his dreams the light was an alien and it moved to attack him. He tried to defend himself but how do you stop a being made of light. Waking up with a start, he looked around the hub and saw nothing. The light was still bugging him though. Picking up his phone once more he switched it to the camera.

"I'm being a bloody idiot," he told himself as he looked at the screen again. The light was still there though, this time it was larger, taking up part of the left hand side of his screen. Turning the camera towards it, he saw a door. The door was an ordinary wooden door, with a brass door handle. The light came from around the edges as though someone had a bright lamp sitting right behind it. There was nothing strange about the door, except for the fact that where the door was there was a plain wall.

Standing up he moved behind the computer and ran his hand along the wall, feeling nothing. He examined the wall, knocking on it and hearing the deep thud that meant the dirt was still behind it. He didn't hear any hollow noises or any echos that indicated that there was space behind the wall. He went back to his chair and picked the phone back up. The door was still there. Taking a picture he saved it and then messaged Martha one more time.

*Do you still have the Doctor's number*


	3. Chapter 3

The thing about a door is that it always leads to somewhere. In the case of the door he couldn't see, that place was unknown. There should have been nothing on the other side of that wall but dirt. Yet the bright light coming through proved that wasn't the case. Jack left his phone propped up, showing the door on the screen, before heading to the wall again. Pressing his ear to where the door was, he could hear faint voices on the other side. A shiver ran up his spine. He couldn't understand any of the words but he could clearly hear them. He moved back and he couldn't hear them anymore. Scratching his head he leaned against the desk.

He looked at his watch. Over a half an hour had passed since he had messaged Martha and there was still no sign that he was coming. Martha had messaged Jack back to let him know that the Doctor was on his way, but for the Doctor time was irrelevant. He had been hopeful though and made the Doctor a cup of tea and found some biscuits to go with it. yet as time passed the tea grew cold and their was no familiar sound of the TARDIS coming into the hub. He was tempted to message Martha back and ask if she was sure he was coming, but that wouldn't accomplish anything. Neither would just staring at the door. Jack couldn't help but wonder though how long the door had been their, hidden to them. Were the people on the other side aware of the door? If so how many private conversations had they listened into? The more he thought about the door, the more questions he had. On the top of the list, right under where did the door go, he had the question of was this the only door? Were there other doors and if so did they all lead to the same place or did they lead to other places as well.

Curious, Jack took out his black marker and drew an x on the wall where the door was. He kept his phone out as he began to walk the hub looking to see if there was any other doors. He began in the morgue and worked his way up to his office. He wasn't surprised when he didn't find another. In his office, he grabbed the camera they were suppose to use at the crime scenes and headed back to the wall. He took a picture of the wall, using the polaroid camera. The picture printed and he waited eagerly for it to develop.

There was no door on the picture.

Confused he got his laptop and faced the camera on it at the wall. The door showed clearly on his laptop as well. He didn't understand how it didn't show on the camera. He was usually the first who would argue with evidence but in this case he was stumped. Relief filled him though when he heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing and felt the air from her engines. The blue box materialized near the rift computer and a moment later the door opened.

Jack's jaw dropped slightly as he stared at the man who walked out. The last time he had seen the Doctor he had looked almost youthful as he dropped them off in Cardiff. Now, his features were almost hardened and his eyes once again weary from all he had seen. No companion followed him out and Jack wondered if he was traveling alone. He knew Donna had suffered some sort of amnesia and was at home, but he thought for sure that Rose would be with him.

"Your teas gone cold," Jack said. Not sure how else to greet the Time Lord. The Doctor's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is that all I have been summoned here for is tea?" the Doctor growled slightly. "Martha made it sound urgent and yet all you want to do is share a cuppa. Though I suppose in some cases that would be urgent, but I was busy." The Doctor pulled out his sonic and pressed it to the side of the cup. In seconds, steam rose from the cup and he put the sonic away before lifting the cup and taking a sip. His face scrunched in displeasure of the taste and he set it back down.

"I didn't call you just for a cuppa. Though it wouldn't hurt you to drop in sometimes and let the rest of us know you are still alive." Jack snipped back. "I have been wondering what happened to you ever since Donna reappeared with out her memories."

"How is she?" the Doctor asked eagerly as his eyes turned from the glare to sorrow over his lost friend.

"She is doing well. Still as stubborn as ever from what her grandfather tells me," Jack responded and the Doctor smiled for a moment.

"So why have you summoned me here?"

"Well you see Doctor, I have found a door and I need your help in opening the door." Jack smiled.

"A door?" The Doctor wondered, his voice full of sarcasm. "Did you lose your key?"

"I didn't even know the door existed until about two hours ago. If you could just open the door for me I will let you get on your way." Jack gestured to the wall and the Doctor looked at it for a moment. He then turned to look at Jack. Jack almost felt sorry for the Doctor when he saw the man's confusion. The Doctor was willing to share the joke, if only he knew what it was. Jack handed him the cell phone and on the phone was the door.

Lowering the phone, the Doctor saw the x on the wall. He raised the phone again to see the door. Still thinking that Jack was tricking him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Martha's phone. Turning it to the camera he he held it up and saw the door once more. Now that was interesting. Forgiving Jack for calling him, he headed eagerly over to the wall.

"I need a new cuppa," The Doctor told Jack as he pulled out his sonic. Curious he began to scan.


	4. Chapter 4

A small building sat on the edge of town. To the unobservant eye it was a relic from the 19th century, when in fact the building had been created to look like it was from that era. The school teacher, Jacques Harkness, had always felt like he was born out of place. The 51st century was a time of exploration and he longed to travel through time to places long forgotten. Since he had missed out on his chance to relive them, when the time agency had turned him down, he instead brought the past to himself.

It wasn't enough though. Even as he sat in the one room building working, he felt the itch to run. Sighing he looked out over the students. The community was small enough that all ages of children were taught in this school. In fact his own three sons were quietly taking their test. His daughter though had just started school this year and she was coloring contently with another student her age, as the others scrambled to get their test done in time. He smiled, it was his wife and children who kept him grounded and he couldn't leave them. He looked at the time as the wind began to howl outside.

*Great just what we needed,* he thought to himself. A rainstorm was the last thing he wanted. The day had promised to be sunny as he walked to work this morning and if the rain was moving in, he was going to be soaked by the time he made it home. Standing he went and opened the shades to see how far off the storm was. The sun shone brightly in the sky and the trees stood tall, not bending in the wind. In fact their was no sign of a storm. The howling of the wind ended with a loud thrum and his blood ran cold. He knew that sound, only one thing in the entire universe made that sound.

"Children quickly, out the back door," He called out to them as he rushed to the front. The children were confused as they gathered their belongings to leave. He opened the front door a crack and peered out, praying he was wrong. He swore to himself though when he saw it. The shed that sat where no shed had been before. The Time Lord was here.

-DW-

"Where do you think the door goes?" Jack asked curiously as the Doctor continued to scan the wall. He had made no progress yet in even confirming that there was a door. As far as the sonic was concerned this was just another wall and the door that was on the phone didn't exist. Yet he didn't think Jack was tricking him. He had seen a similar door in the past, he couldn't remember where though. His mind was so thick with information and he needed a second one. He ran his hand angrily through his hair.

"I don't know, the door doesn't exist." He informed Jack. He leaned back on the desk and picked up the new cup of tea taking a long drink. The tea did little to clear his head but he felt better after.

"Why don't we knock?" Martha asked as she observed them. She had shown up shortly after the Time Lord when she realized that he was on his way. She wasn't going to let him stop on Earth without getting the opportunity to see him, even for a minute.

"Knock?" The Doctor almost laughed at the idea.

"Yes knock," Martha responded.

"It couldn't hurt," Jack commented as he walked over to the wall. He placed his hand near the x and knocked three times. He raised his hand to knock a fourth time but the Doctor caught his wrist before he could. Fear filled the Doctors eyes and he shook his head slowly at Jack. The fear quickly faded and it went to the dark eyes he had before. Jack raised his hand and knocked three times again.

Nothing happened though. The wall remained a wall and the door remained closed. Whether or not anyone on the other side could hear them was unclear. Were the people on the other side aware of the door and just waiting for them to make contact. Or did they too walk past a blank wall everyday as they went about their lives, unaware a door was there. It was an interesting question and one Jack wanted answers to. The secrets of Torchwood were kept a secret for a reason.

"What has happened to you Doctor," Jack asked in concern.

"I wonder," The Doctor said to himself as he pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He ran into the TARDIS and Jack worried for a moment that he was going to leave. The engines didn't start up though and when Jack leaned over to see inside, he could see the Doctor working away at the monitor. Jack leaned against the wall, letting his head thump against it. He jumped and scrambled back when the sound of knocking came from the other side of the wall. Someone had heard them.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of the cloister bell woke the Master up from his nap. Marta was asleep cuddled beside him, and she woke confused at where they were. The morning sun was now overhead making the white beach shine. The smell of a fire burning in the distance along with the bell signaled trouble. It meant that he wasn't the only Time Lord on this planet, not anymore at least. Standing quickly, he brushed the sand off of his suit. Rather then running to the TARDIS though, he ran away from it, towards the smoke that was rising in the distance.

By the time he reached the small village, the whole town was ablaze. The smoke darkened the sky and the red flames stood out from the darkness as they engulfed the buildings. All around him people ran screaming for their lives, calling for their lost loved ones. The ones who were still alive at least and in the middle of it all stood him. The floppy hair and young green eyed face, gave the Doctor an innocent look, but looks were deceiving. Next to him stood his companion Rose.

Little was known about Rose Tyler before she appeared in an abandoned building one day. She was crying about the Doctor and it was assumed that he had hurt her. She was in actuality looking for him, yelling that he had left her. She was admitted to a mental ward on Earth in the 21st century. They had little knowledge of aliens at that time and it was believed the poor girl had gone insane. The Master had been called into try to help her. For a short time she had traveled with him and had seemed to be happy. The moment they met up with the Doctor for the first time she had gone to him.

"Wakey wakey," The Doctor called out with a smile.

"You didn't have to hurt these people. What did they ever do to you?" The Master asked as he walked closer. He wasn't afraid of the Doctor of all the people in the universe he knew that he could stop his once friend. The Time Lord council had tried but the Doctor was too cunning for them and had escaped.

"They were in my way." The smile faded and the eyes of the Destroyer of Worlds stared out at him.

-DW-

Emma Harkness coughed as she stumbled around in the smoke. She wanted her father or her brothers at the least. She had been separated from them though as she ran from the school house. She was trying to go home, but the smoke made the once familiar village confusing. Tripping over a log, she fell hitting the ground hard and skinning her knee. Tears of pain filled her eyes and she sobbed as she pulled herself back to her feet and began limping once more.

She was almost five years old, she wasn't going to cry. She was old enough to go school now and she was a big girl. Tears rolled down her sooty cheeks though and she brushed them away with the back of her hand.

"Daddy," She called out, and received no answer in reply. Behind her she could once hear other's screaming calling out names. Though it had meant there were other's nearby, their screams had gone silent. Stumbling again she managed not to fall as she reached an old building. The building had been there for as long as she could remember and her daddy said the building was old even when her grandpa had been a child. She wasn't suppose to play in it because the building was old and she could get hurt. She wasn't playing though, opening the door she ran inside. Immediately falling through the broken floor. She screamed.

-DW-

"Some one is knocking," Jack called out to the Time Lord.

"But that's impossible," The Doctor responded as he came running out, stethoscope in his hand. The TARDIS couldn't determine if anything was on the other side. She kept giving him inclusive data that meant nothing. Running to the wall he placed the bugs in his ears before pressing the scope against the wall. The voices on the other side became clearer.

"I assure you sir, I heard knocking," An unknown male voice spoke up.

"There is nothing there though, there is nothing behind that door but an old storage area. Look." Another male voice answered him. "See nothing in their, but boxes and no way in except by this door. Since you are so eager about the door though, why don't you clean the room behind it."

"It's an office of some kind," The Doctor informed them as he moved the stethoscope away from the wall.

"So there really is something on the other side," Martha said in awe as she moved closer and pressed her hand against the wall.

"The question now, is how do we open it?" Jack asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Emma," Jacques remained in the burning village looking for his daughter. He had seen his sons running towards the water with the other children, but their was no sign of his daughter. The smoke burned his eyes and lungs making it hard to continue. He coughed deep body shaking coughs, that made it hard to catch his breath again. Pulling his shirt over his mouth he held it there as he tried to figure out which way she had gone.

"Dad," His oldest son came running to his side.

"Where are your brothers Adam?" He asked in concern as he coughed again.

"They are safe with the other children, in the cove by the water. Let me help you." Adam begged.

"No, go back and protect Seth and James. I will be there soon." Jacques pointed towards the beach.

"But Dad," Adam began to protest.

"Go," He ordered, pushing his son away from the burning school house. Adam stumbled but then to Jacques relief did as he was told and headed back towards the water. He watched him for a moment to make sure he continued on his way before heading the opposite direction. In the center of the village he could hear the Time Lord laughing and other's screaming. Their screams were being cut off abruptly and Jacques tried not to think of the reason why. Making sure his mouth remained covered he began to move deeper into the village.

In the middle of the village he could see two men standing. Neither them or their female companions seem affected by the flames that were dancing around them. The taller man he recognized as the legendary Time Lord. Until this moment he thought the man was just a myth, passed down from generation to generation to scare children. He had been wrong though. He backed away slowly hoping that he hadn't been seen. If the Time Lord was here, he needed to get the children to safety and quickly. He just hoped the man standing up to him could stall the Time Lord long enough for him to accomplish it.

He still hadn't found Emma though. His heart burned at the thought of her and tears filled his eyes. The Time Lord had no mercy for women or children and if Emma had crossed his path. He tried not to stumble as he headed to the beach. His wife and him had cherished their only daughter and she was the apple of his eye. His wife should have been at their home, further out from the school house. Their was no fire coming from that direction and he prayed silently that he would find Emma safe there. First though he had to save his sons, turning he ran towards the water.

-DW-

The three of them set in the small break room of the hub, drinking tea. Both the Doctor and Jack were stumped on how to get the door open. The Doctor was leaning back, in his chair with his eyes closed. In his hand he still held his tea and Jack would have believed the man asleep if not for the fact that he was taking a drink every so often. Jack on the other hand was on his laptop scouring the Torchwood files, looking for any information on the strange door.

"What about using the TARDIS to go through the door." Martha asked. The Doctor opened one eye long enough to let her know what he thought of the idea, before closing it again. "Fine, it was just an idea." She huffed.

"Your files are useless Jack, if the door had been opened before, it would still be opened now." The Doctor opened his eyes fully and then sat up. "If you find a way to open it contact me. I have other places to be, then sitting here waiting for a door to open." He set down his tea cup and stretched.

"Have you tried unlocking the door," Martha asked and they both looked at her in amazement. "Well I mean you have scanned the door and used the sonic on. But have you simply tried to unlock it. Stop looking at me like that." She snipped as they continued to stare at her.

"Of course we have," Jack stated firmly as he looked towards the Doctor and the Doctor nodded his agreement. The Doctor continued on his way out of the room and a moment later Martha heard the sound of his sonic.

"Jack, Martha get in here," The Doctor called out excitedly. The actual door still remained invisible to the naked eye. Yet on the phone they could clearly see the door had opened a bit and on the wall a sliver of light had appeared that wasn't there before. Jack walked over to the wall and pressed it just behind the light again. The beam of light grew bigger and Martha watched as the door opened wider.

"Are you sure we should go through it?" Martha wondered, her voice shaking slightly from the excitement of the possibilities on the other side. "I mean if we go through are we going to be able to come back or will we be stuck there. You heard the man earlier, the door on his side leads to a storage room."

"I will go then. I have nothing to lose on this side and Gwen can take over Torchwood if I don't return," Jack informed them. Jack took a deep breath and went to step forward but the Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He turned to look at the Doctor as the Doctor shook his head no slowly.

"We will take the TARDIS. Now that the door is open I can scan to see where it comes out at." The Doctor informed them. Jack thought of disobeying the Doctor and continuing through the door anyway. The look in the Doctor's eyes though made him wonder.

"If the TARDIS doesn't work, I am going through anyway," Jack told him stubbornly as he headed towards the TARDIS.

"If the TARDIS doesn't work, I am sealing the door off again before you can," The Doctor informed him as he went on to the TARDIS after Jack. Martha considered not going at all as they bickered. In the end curiosity won and she joined them in the control room.


	7. Chapter 7

Someone had once reminded him that once a door had been opened, either side could walk through it. In this case he didn't know what was on the other side and had to be careful not to let the other side seep through. If it was just another part of the world it would be hard to explain but fine. Another part of the universe or another universe all together could be disastrous. He had a strong feeling that it was the latter that they were dealing with. He set the TARDIS to continuously scan the door and alert them if anything tried to come through.

"I could have been through the door and back all ready," Jack complained as he handed a tool to the Doctor's out stretched hand. The Doctor had disappeared underneath the TARDIS console as soon as they were all on board and had been under there for a while now. Jack had tried to leave but found the doors to the TARDIS sealed and that he was stuck. The Doctor was unapologetic as he continued to work.

"Almost done Jack. I just have to make sure that this won't kill her." The Doctor explained, his voice slightly muffled by the console above him.

"Could that really happen?" Martha asked in concern.

"It has before. I gave up ten years of my life in this body to save her. Best ten years I could have spent." The Doctor answered as he slid out from underneath. The TARDIS hummed at him as he patted her console affectionately. He walked around the TARDIS pressing buttons and flicking levers without his normal gusto as he continued to speak. "Now we don't know what we are going to find on the other side of that door. So rule one is don't wander off." He held up his hand and tried to look stern as he pointed to each of them in turn. He groaned as Jack went rigid, placing his feet together and saluted him.

"Sir yes sir," Jack chanted. The Doctor groaned again. Martha on the other hand giggled as she copied Jack's movements.

"Ready for orders sir," She spoke up.

"Oh this is why I travel alone," He mumbled to himself as he threw the hand break. The TARDIS rocked violently and groaned as she disappeared. He ran around the console trying to stabilize her as she made the voyage. He wasn't looking where he was going and almost ran into Jack who was trying to lend him a hand. He reached around Jack's arms and hit a button before moving on. The TARDIS had almost landed when suddenly she took off again. They were all thrown roughly to the floor. Stars flashed in Jack's eyes as his head connected with the railing.

"Where are we going?" Martha asked as she crawled back to her feet. Jack followed slower and was surprised to see the Doctor rising last. The Doctor stumbled slightly. He grabbed the console then flicked a lever. He frowned and flicked it again.

"I can't see the vortex," He informed them. "Jack help me to steady her until we can force her to land." Jack nodded, seeing stars again. He followed the frantic movements of the Doctor, trying to stabilize the TARDIS. She had a mind of her own though, like normal, she threw them around and each time she threw them down it took longer for the Doctor to get back to his feet. The sound of her engines thrumming as she finally landed never sounded more beautiful to Jack. She landed with a thud throwing them to the ground one last time.

"Should we got out?" Martha asked as she crawled over to check on the Doctor. He brushed her off and pulled himself to his feet before helping her up. "She might have brought us here for a reason."

"I'm not so sure," He eyed the door suspiciously. He was normally the first to run towards the door to explore a new planet, now he was being cautious. Anything could be out there, he pulled on his long coat as he made his way to the door and pulled it open. Outside the door, what use to be building smoldered in the darkening sky.

"What happened?" Jack asked as they stepped out. He closed his eyes as he became dizzy and for a moment he was back on the Boeshane peninsula, watching his village be destroyed. Bodies were scattered and Martha went around checking them for a pulse as the Doctor walked slowly looking at the damage.

"Daddy," a little girl cried as she stumbled down what use to be a dirt road. She was limping heavily and her light yellow dress was torn and dirty. Her bright blue eyes though were set on Jack. She held up her hands to him as she neared him. "Daddy." He looked towards the Doctor as he picked the little girl up in his arms.

"We will find your daddy." He promised her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I was bad and wandered off." She sobbed. Jack opened and closed his mouth several times as the child went limp in his arms. The child had fainted but what really surprised him was that she wasn't speaking English but a language he hadn't heard since he was a child. He still understood every word.

"Doctor, I can't understand what she is saying," Martha spoke up confused. She made her way over to where Jack was holding the child, concerned by the way the little girl had passed out. The Doctor ran past them into the TARDIS.

"Take her to the medi-bay, Jack," he called out as he passed. Jack looked at Martha, who shrugged and they followed him inside.

-Earlier-

Emma awoke in the basement alone and cold. Her head felt funny and when she moved it hurt her leg. She cried as she tried to make her way out of the basement of the building. Her leg hurt more then she could ever remember it hurting before and she just wanted to go home. She was afraid of the fires that burned the city though and it hurt to stand on her leg. She climbed to her feet though and made it slowly up the stairs. The floor in front of the door was missing but there was a window open nearby. She went to the window and placed her hands on the sill to climb out. She screamed and pulled back as something cut the palm of her hand.

Crying harder she pulled the piece of glass out of the window and then tried again to climb out. Her leg burned with pain and her hand slipped but she managed to make it out and fell to the hard ground below. She could still smell the smoke of the fire that burned the city but the flames were no longer as large. The school house was closer then her home and she knew if she made her way back there her daddy would be waiting for her. She walked the familiar path back stumbling and limping. As she entered what use to be the city, she could see her daddy standing by a strange blue box with two people she didn't know nearby. That didn't matter though, her daddy would keep her safe from them.

She cried harder as she made her way over to him. He picked her up in his arms and she snuggled close. He smelled funny but he felt safe. She was so tired and scared, but her daddy would make it right.


	8. Chapter 8

-Earlier-

A loud crack filled the air. The ground shook, throwing Jacques to the ground roughly. The ground continued to shake as the trees were thrown side to side, falling in the aftermath. Jacques had been told that the land once had earthquakes but it had been years since he one had ripped through the village. The last time his grandfather had been a little boy and he remembered the swaying of the village. One hadn't happened since that day though. Almost as quickly as it started, it was over and he stood shakily. He had to get to the cove and collect his sons. They would be frightened from quake.

As he approached the water though, he could see that the once protected cove was buried in the rocks that surrounded it. He ran faster, he had sent the children to the cove for protection and now that cove was gone. He screamed in his anguish as he drew nearer. Behind him the sound of the strange sound of the man arriving, filled the air once more. It sounded different though and Jacques was sure the man was leaving this time. He ran to the rocks digging at them, searching desperately for his children. He didn't want to live if his family was gone. He had to live, for he was going to seek revenge on the man who had caused the village so much pain. His fingers bled as he moved rock after rock digging for his children.

"Daddy," a little voice spoke up. He turned with tear filled as he saw his children standing nearby with the others. He rushed forward, grabbing all three of his boys and kissing them on the head. He did a quick head count of the other children and much to his anguish several of the others were missing.

"How?" He asked, thankful that his children weren't in the rocky mess.

"We were on the beach, when the shaking started," Adam informed him as he held tightly to his father. "There were others in the cove..." He trailed off his eyes wide with terror.

"It's all right now." Jacques reassured him. "Come on, we need to find your mother. The rest of you come with me, I will keep you safe." He promised as he stood, lifting the youngest of his sons up with him and holding him on his hip. Together the frightened group headed into the forest. Jacques would protect them he swore, until he found their families. He wasn't going to lose another of the children that he had taught and watched grow. His heart cried out for his beloved Emma, but he pushed on.

He didn't need to arrive to his house, to know that the house was gone. He had been sure of it, ever since the Time Lords arrived in his village. He wasn't sure if his wife was alive or not. He prayed silently to the Gods that she was and if not she was with their daughter until he could join her. He moved the children away from the homes though. There was a safe spot further away from the village that everyone would head to if the village was ever in danger. He looked up at the darkening sky above him. It was still a few hours walk to the safe spot and with the children would take longer. At night though it would be dangerous to navigate the trees. The children cried out when the ground shook once more.

"It's all right," He tried to reassure them, as the ground stopped moving. "We will rest here for a while and then we need to head deeper into the woods. The others will be waiting for us and we don't want to keep them waiting."

-DW-

Jack froze as he entered the TARDIS. The Doctor was standing at the bottom of the ramp staring up at the console. Near the console stood another man. He looked so familiar to Jack but at the same time there was enough differences that Jack had to question if it was really him. The man that Jack had known as the Master, was wearing a blue pinstriped suit similar to the Doctors. His short brown hair was slightly messy. Beside him stood Martha. Only she wasn't Martha. She was taller with a slightly chubby build. Her black hair was done up in braids.

"I'll ask you again, who are you," the Master demanded of the group who had just entered.

"Being that it is my TARDIS I think I should be the one asking questions. Like how did you get on board," The Doctor questioned as he moved forward.

"The door was left open," the Master lied.

"No, it wasn't," the Doctor responded immediately. Though the man tried to block him, the Doctor could still feel the man on the edge of his mind, just as he use to feel the Time Lords. This man felt familiar but different at the same. It was impossible all Time Lords were dead but here this man was.

"The child is injured, can we please take her to the medi-bay to treat her," Martha asked stepping forward. The Master eyed her for a moment seeing the same differences in her that Jack saw with his.

"Marta go with her please," the Master said nodding his consent. Jack carefully handed the little girl over to Martha and watched them disappear into the medi-bay. He stayed by the Doctor's side though, unwilling to leave him. He stepped forward to show his support of the man in the brown pinstripes standing in front of him.

"You look like he use to. Before he regenerated," the Master said finally.

"Who," the Doctor questioned as the two men circled each other.

"The Doctor," the Master spat.

"I am the Doctor." The Doctor replied firmly.

"That is a dangerous man to be," the Master responded with a low hiss. The Doctor felt the man on the edge of his mind pushing for answers. He blocked him with ease though. Even as he heard the man whispering inside his mind.

*Let me in,* the Master insisted, his voice no more then a whisper in the Doctor's mind.

*Never Master,* The Doctor responded. He built his wall higher, blocking the man. To his surprise the man didn't try to force his way in. This man was the Master, the Doctor was sure of it. Yet at the same time he wasn't, he was almost... nice. The Master the Doctor knew would have never let the child go to the medi-bay. He wouldn't care whether or not that child suffered.

"I could say the same about you Master," The Doctor answered, his voice sure of who he was talking too. Jack pulled his gun upon hearing the name and the Doctor sighed loudly, placing his hand upon the gun and pushing it to point at the floor. "He isn't the same one who was aboard the valiant."

"How can you know that?" The Master questioned. "You regenerated from the bullet and then escaped."

"And you died." The Doctor answered as he stepped forward once more. They eyed each other suspiciously. The Doctor held out his hands asking permission with gesture. The Master nodded and the Doctor carefully placed his hands upon his temples. He instantly felt the minds of the other Time Lords, pulling back quickly he fell to his knees. "How I killed them all," He stuttered.

"And I saved them," The Master responded. The Doctor didn't say anything as his stomach churned as he was sick. How had there been a way and he missed it. It couldn't be possible, the only way to save them was to destroy them, yet he clearly felt the other minds. He screamed and felt his stomach flip once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Marta stood aside watching as Martha tenderly laid the little girl down on the bed in the medi-bay. Blood was running down the little girl's hand and her leg was cut up as well. Comparing the child's legs, Martha could see that the left one was slightly swollen with a bruise forming. She needed to x-ray the little girl's leg to be sure, but she wasn't going to be surprised if she found the leg was fractured. The main problem now was she didn't know what medication she could give the child. Being that they were from another universe, the medication's could be different and she could inadvertently kill the child she was trying to help.

"Are you a veterinarian as well?" Marta asked the woman who looked similar to her. She agreed that they looked slightly alike but more like sisters then anything else. Martha's nose was more bulbous then hers and she didn't have quite as large lips.

"No, I am a doctor," Martha answered. She set the TARDIS equipment to scan the little girl's leg as she turned to look at Marta. Unknowingly she agreed with Marta's assessment. She didn't think Marta looked exactly like her either. She was sure Marta's nose was bigger then hers and surely Marta's lips were fuller.

"Daddy," the little girl moaned, opening her eyes. She looked around afraid at the inside of the room. The room was bright and there was a lot of things she didn't recognize. She tried to move as Martha came over to her.

"Easy now, I need you to stay still so I can take pictures of your leg." Martha cooed kindly. The little girl didn't understand her though and she tried to get away from Martha. "Go get Jack. Hopefully he can understand her." Martha said. Marta nodded and hurried out of the medi-bay and back to the control room. In the control room she stopped though. The men who had arrived after them were standing closer to the Master. One of the men was down on his knees getting sick, while the other tried to comfort him. The Master was staring down at the two of them with pity in his eyes.

"Martha is asking that Jack joins us in the medi-bay," Marta informed them, not sure which one was Jack.

"I'll be right there," The man with blue eyes, who was comforting the one being sick, responded. Marta smiled and turned to head back to the medi-bay.

-DW-

The Doctor kept replaying the Master's words over and over in his head. He didn't believe it, there had been nothing he could do to save his own people. He had tried. Rassilon had he tried. Everything had failed in the end. The only way to stop his people from destroying the universe was to trap them in the moment. Yet here he was in a parallel universe and he could feel other Time Lords at the edge of his mind.

"It's not possible," He repeated again. He stood, knocking Jack's hand off of his back so that he could look the Master in the eyes. "Rassilon wouldn't listen to reason. He planned on destroying the entire universe and having the Time Lords rise to just thoughts. I had to use the moment to save the rest of the universe and destroy my people."

"Rassilan may not have wanted to listen but Omega was willing to listen. He stopped Rassilan from destroying the rest of the universe and we used the moment to lock the Dalkes away forever." The Master stated.

"If this is a parallel universe Doc," Jack reminded him softly. He still didn't know for sure this was a parallel universe, but he had seen and heard enough to believe it was. "There are things that are going to be different."

"I know that Jack," The Doctor hissed.

"Then remember it. You couldn't save your people in the other universe, just like I couldn't save my brother. Just because their is a parallel universe where someone listened to reason, doesn't make your actions wrong." Jack scolded him softly and the Master nodded his agreement.

"Go tend to the child," The Doctor told Jack as he straightened up. He wanted to talk to this Master and find out what happened to the village. He also wanted to find out as much as possible about the Doctor in this universe and whether or not their had been any prophecies regarding his death. Because maybe, just maybe, this Master could save his life.

-DW-

Jack entered the medi-bay to find the little girl crying and trying to get away from Martha. Her leg was slightly bruised and Jack winced in sympathy as her approached the bed. Upon seeing him the little girl reached out to him with wide frightened eyes.

"Daddy, help me," She cried out. Jack stopped for a moment. The little girl thought he was her father. He was going to have to find her real father and he considered for a moment whether or not he should lie to her.

"Calm down little on," He cooed in the language she was speaking. "Martha needs to look at your leg. After we will go and find your daddy, I promise."

"Daddy, stop playing," She whined as she continued to reach out to him.

"I am sorry. I look like your daddy but my name is Jack. What's your name?" He asked sitting down next to her on the bed. She grabbed onto him as she eyes Martha wearily.

"Emma Harkness," She answered and Jack closed his eyes for a moment. He had always loved the name Emma, had even named his oldest daughter Emma. His Emma though had died before the age of two from whooping cough.

"That is a pretty name. Now I know your leg hurts Emma and Martha here is going to make it feel better. Can you be a brave little girl and let her check it for you?" Jack asked Emma. She continued to hold his shirt as she nodded. "Go ahead Martha," Jack told her in English.

"I need to x-ray her leg, so you are going to have to move." Martha informed him as she reset the scanner to x-ray the little girl's leg.

"The x-ray won't hurt me and it will keep her calmer if I stay." Jack answered back. He moved slightly so he wasn't blocking the child's leg and then settled back to wait while Martha ran the scans. Martha shook her head but then stepped out of the room to start the scans. She could continue to argue Jack, but the longer she argued him, the longer the child remained in pain. Jack was right and the x-ray wouldn't hurt him, so she could let it go just this once.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacques hurried as quickly as he dared with the children through the darkening forest. Behind him fires still smoldered in the town that once had been his home. Before him was hope. Hope that the children would be reunited with their families and hope that his wife and lost little girl were safe with them. He knew they had all lost someone today, whether it be a friend or family member, but as a community they could pull through this tragedy. He still had no idea why the Doctor had chosen to terrorize them and perhaps he would never know. Yet while there was still hope he could push on, and rebuild his life. His hopes were dashed moments later though, when an explosion shook the earth as they ran, throwing them all to the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no," He screamed as he scrambled to his feet. In the distance he could see a plume of smoke rising as flames licked the darkening sky. The explosion had come from the direction of the safe houses they were heading to. How many more people had to die before the Time Lord was satisfied. Grabbing his youngest son's hand he turned and ran.

"Come children, quickly," He called to the children. He took no heed of the dark forest or the direction they were going. Running as fast as he could, he stumbled over branches as he pushed the children in front of him to run faster in to the thickening forest. One of the youngest caught his foot and fell hard with a sickening crack. Jacques barely slowed as he scooped the child up in his arms and continued to run. The child held tightly to him with one arm as he sobbed in terror, yet still they ran.

"I can't run anymore papa," James cried out as he fell to his knees, finally forcing Jacques to stop. He knelt down in front of James and pulled him to his feet.

"Just a little further now James and then we can rest," Jacques promised. He looked around at the rest of the children who were collapsed against trees, or sitting on the ground, panting heavily and grateful for a moments rest. As he looked at them he thought recognized where they were. In the quiet he could hear the rushing of water not to far away. He use to come here to hunt with his father and there was a cave near the river that they would sleep in. He hoped they were near it and only if he could get the children to the river could he be sure of where he was.

"Just a little further everyone. There is a cave a short way from here and we can rest and be safe there for the night. I know you are tired but we have to keep moving." He went around helping the children back to their feet before the group once more pushed on. Their was no running this time as they concentrated on just putting one foot in front of the other. The only noise from them besides the sound of their feet causing branches to snap and rustle was the child in his arms crying in pain. Jacques promised himself silently that he would help the boy once he was sure everyone was safe, for now though they had to continue to press on.

-DW-

The Doctor eyed the Master as Jack left the room. He felt as though he knew this man, but this wasn't the same man who he had grown up with on Gallifrey. This was a Master who had never heard the drums or let them drive him to insanity. So if the Master was nice in this universe did that mean he was the evil one?

"Tea?" He asked the Master as he headed around the console and deeper into the TARDIS.

"Please," The Master smiled gratefully as he followed the Doctor. He too was suspicious of the man. He had grown up with the Doctor practically as brothers, but that man had changed while they were still at the academy together. The Master never knew what caused the Doctor to give into madness but he had always hoped to help him. He watched as the Doctor heated up a kettle of water and then placed two cups on the table adding the tea and pouring water over them. They sat at the table silently drinking their tea and trying to gather their thoughts.

"How did you get here?" The Master asked finally. The Doctor decided to answer him, it was as good of place to start as any and hopefully the Master would be able to help him find a way back.

"My companion Jack found a strange door in Torchwood and when we opened it, it led us to this universe. The TARDIS acted on her own as she used the time vortex in this universe to bring us to the village." The Doctor answered.

"Torchwood?" The Master asked curious. The Doctor sighed. If the Master had never heard of Torchwood then it was going to be harder to find out where they had come through the door in order to get home. He was going to have to work on the TARDIS and hopefully connect her properly to the Time Vortex so that he could see where they had come from.

"Never mind. Why are you here in this village?" The Doctor wondered taking a sip of his tea.

"I was hiding from the Doctor, but he found me. He killed the village with his companion Rose Tyler just to prove a point." The Master hissed. What that point was though, he wasn't sure. The Doctor spit his coffee out all over the table.

"Did you say Rose Tyler," He questioned. Before his question could be answered though, the TARDIS shook violently and he fell to the ground, shattering the tea cup. Curious of what could have caused the TARDIS to shake like that he jumped up and ran out of the kitchen with the Master close behind him.


End file.
